


The personal Blog of John H. Watson

by SheaSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheaSmith/pseuds/SheaSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlockgift</p><p>It’s a Tfios AU.  John meets Sherlock during a Support Group meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 14th December

**The personal Blog of**

**John H. Watson**

 

 

 

**About me**

I'm John. Sixteen. Tyroid Originally 

but with an impressing and long-

setteled colony in my lungs.

 

* * *

 

 

14th December                                                           

Nothing                                                            

 

Nothing                                                                                                         

            0 comments                                                                          

 

* * *

 

15th December

         Pointless

        Nothing happens to me

 

            1 comment

Hi John. I tried E-mailing you but it bounced back. How are things? Do you fancy meeting up?

Bill Murray 21December 17:46

 

* * *

                       

20th January

         How?

 

         How do I delete this?

           

            0 comments

 

 

* * *

 

21st January

         **Happy now?**

 

         Look  Regular Dr. Ella. I’m writing my blog.

           

            3 comments

 She must be so proud

 Harry Watson 22 January 13:37

 

Don’t listen to your sister, sweetheart. It will help soon. The support group starts in half an hour. So turn your computer off and get ready :)

M.Watson 22 January 13:45

 

…

John Watson 22 January 13:47

 


	2. 27th January

 

27th January

         Half Birthday

 

         So my mum is super into celebration maximization. IT’S ARBOR DAY! LET’S HUG TREES AND EAT CAKE! COLUMBUS BROUGHT                SMALLPOX TO THE NATIVES; WE SHALL RECALL THE OCCASION WITH A PICNIC! Ect.

         Normally she doesn’t wake me (Sleep fights cancer), but apparently my 33rd Half Birthday is today and, like I said she is totally            into it and forced me to do stuff with my friends. Well, pre-miracle friends like Bill. So I texted him and he is one of those busy            teenager who have to schedule every minute. We decided to go to a movie and he told me about all those girls who are finally              sexy, like Kaitlyn, who I can’t remember.

         So while Bill was buying the tickets I sat in the lobby waiting (I’m not good in the whole standing-and-waiting-business) a little            girl come up and asked, what was in my nose.

         “It’s called a cannula”, I answered. “The tubes give me oxygen…so… It helps me breath.” Her mother swooped in and said,                  “Jacky”, disapprovingly, but I said, “No no, it’s okay”, because it totally was and then the girl, Jacky, asked “Would it help me,                too?”

         “Dunno. Let’s try.” So I took it off and gave it Jacky.

         “Tickles.”, she smiled.

         “I know, right?”

         “I think I breathe better”, she replied.

         “Well,” I said, “I wish I could give it but I kind of really need the help” To be honest I already felt it loos. I really had to focus on              my breathing as she gave it back.

         While I was putting the cannula back in Bill came back and we watched the movie.

 

            9 comments

You should see your friends more often. It really seems to help you. Look how much you have written today J So today’s support group make some more friends!!!

M.Watson 28 January 10:12

 

You should get me a fake ID so I can go and meet people in a club and can make the same experience like other Teenagers like taking pot…

John Watson 28 January 10:17

 

Uh… dearest brother. Where shall I begin?  You don’t take pot for starters XD

Harry Watson 28 January 10:19

 

Sweetheart, we just want the best for you. You need to have a life.

Harriet, what do you know about pot?!

M.Watson  28 January 10:26

 

Relax, Mum, everythings fine. I’ll be at Clara’s tonight. See ya

Harry Watson 28  January 10.36

 

No, you won’t. She seems to have a bad influence on you, young lady.

M.Watson 28 January 10:37

 

Mum, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. I promised.

Harry Watson 28 January 10:39

 

NO!

M.Watson 28 January 10:40

 

Not on my blog! You know you’re in the same flat, do you??

John Watson 28 January 10:42

 

 

* * *

 

29th January

         Support Group

 

         I have to go to support group AND write this blog because my mum and my regular Dr. Ella think I’m depressed. They say it’s a            side effect of cancer. But, in fact, Depression is a side effect of dying.

         So yesterday, I attended the Support Group (the one my mother mentioned earlier).

         Normally Support group goes like this:

         I arrive. Support group Mike (the only one over 18) tells his story of balllessness and sings about us being in the heart of Jesus              (The church looks a cross and the basement is right in the middle of it). Then the every changing cast of characters (why                     changing? A side effect of dying) introduced themselves: Name. Age. Diagnosis. And how are we doing today. Then Mike                     wants us to share. They talk about fighting , battling, shrinking and scanning. To be fair he let us talk about death, too. Most of          them weren’t dying (not yet, anyways).

         The only good thing about Support Group was that guy named Greg, a long-faced, skinny kid with straight black hair swept over          one eye. And his eyes were the problem. He has improbable eye cancer. One eye had to be cut out when he was younger and                now he’s wearing thick glasses making his eyes (both, the real and the fake one) really huge. From the rare occasions Greg is               sharing I know that a recurrence had put is remaining eye in jeopardy. We mostly communicate through looks. A little frown.                Some eye rolling.

 

            Nevertheless yesterday was not a normal Support Group day.

            Because that day I made Sherlock Holmes’ acquaintance.

 

            6 comments   

Did that boy give it to you?

M.Watson 29 January 12:15

 

By _it_ , you mean herpes?

John Watson 29 January 12:17

 

The book, John, I mean the book.

M. Watson 29 January 12:19

 

Yeah, he gave me the book

John Watson 29 January 12:20

 

Who’s Sherlock? You got yourself a man at last? What’s he like?xx x Tell me more

Harry Watson 29 January 12:25

           

 He’s not my man, Harry. He might be gay. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.

John Watson 29 January 12:26

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own the characters nor some of the lines.


End file.
